Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase
Adventure Time: Finn and Jake's Cartoon Chase is a 4D IMAX-style Dome simulator ride similar to The Simpsons Ride and Back to the Future The Ride located at the Cartoon Network-themed section at various Universal Studios theme parks, FrederatorLand at Universal Studios Mexico, World Expo at Universal Studios Florida, the Upper Lot at Universal Studios Hollywood and Cartoon World at Vyond Land. It will replaced The Simpsons Ride at some Universal parks and Vyond Land due to Disney owning Fox which means that the rights to The Simpsons will run out soon. Summary The ride's story line is Princess Bubblegum is been frozen and kidnapped by the Ice King, who wants to marry her, so Finn, Jake and as well the audience has to take on a wild ride for a chase through the Cartoon Network worlds to stop the Ice King and rescue Princess Bubblegum but also win the Grand Studio Race. Attraction Queue The queue starts with the guests entering in to the Cartoon Network studios with the exterior having the Cartoon Network logo along with the interior felt like the studios in Burbank, California with posters of shows on the wall. As you walk into the queue, hd televisions showcases facts about characters of shows such as: Adventure Time, Regular Show, The Amazing World of Gumball, Steven Universe, Uncle Grandpa, Clarence, We Bare Bears, The Powerpuff Girls (2016), Ben 10 (2016), and OK KO: Lets Be Heroes along with the new footage of Finn and Jake telling about how animation works, how props move, and others. Later on, most of the shows were replaced with other shows. Regular Show was replaced with Apple and Onion, Uncle Grandpa was replaced with Summer Camp Island, and Clarence was replaced with Craig of the Creek.The new footage made for the queue were also re-edited to feature those three shows. Pre-show 1 As you're getting close to the end of the queue, you get 4d glasses called Jake Goggles which are styled after Jake with bigger eyelids than the other 3D glasses at other rides at Universal. When you made it to the end of the queue, a tv monitor is seen. The video showed Tree Trunks telling the guests about the history of cartoons and later the Jake Goggles. The video ends with Tree Trunks telling everyone to go to the next room as Finn and Jake will tell about a important message before cutting to static and the Cartoon Network logo appeared as a announcer tells to go to the next room and the door opened to access the next room. Pre Show 2 When you go to the next room, you ended up in the second pre show room where you see signs saying: WARNING: No villains allowed, along with a child drop for this ride. Two television monitors showed Finn and Jake talking about the grand studio race thats going on now and they got a car which goes on land and in the air. However, something happened which cause Finn and Jake finding out what going on. The monitors on the side then showed breaking news with Kip Schlezinger and Mike from Gumball telling about that the Ice King had escaped from jail and is about to go to the studios at this moment. Finn and Jake were shocked as they talk about how Ice King is The Land of Ooo's most wanted for kidnapping princesses in the past and now something might happened if he raced in the grand studio race. Then, a alarm sounded out. Finn and Jake investigate whats going on. The left and right side monitors then showed Ice King in the entrance of the studios as he freezes security guards and eventually broke the security cam. Banana Guards were watching whats going on outside as Peppermint Butler saw that an intruder has came and worried that he or she might get Princess Bubblegum and must tell Finn and Jake. A cast member tells the guests to go to the emergency rooms on the next left or right and tell what number to go. Pre Show 3 The guest then flocked to the emergency rooms where they'll see the final pre show video. Finn and Jake tells the guests what their car will be for the grand studio race: The Flying Candy, and they have Anais test drive the car. As they talked about the features of The Flying Candy and the race (for a measly 5 minutes) they were interrupted by Peppermint Butler saying that the Ice King had came to the studios and had freezed security. Finn and Jake knew that with Ice King on the loose anything can happened. Just then, Ice King trapped everyone except Finn and Jake. The frozen Banana Guards tells them that Ice King escaped from jail due to him trying to marry Princess Bubblegum and immediately he froze her and took The Flying Candy with him. Finn and Jake were panicking thinking that Ice King would marry Princess Bubblegum and win the race. They think until they had a idea where the guests rides on Jake as a flying car and that he will chase Ice King down. They told them to go over some safety instructions before showing the safety video for the ride. The safety video showed dummied versions of Banana Guards doing some of the things you have to do: *Don't run, walk when the doors are opened. *Put your items on the side of Jake and loose items should be on your pocket at all times. *Scoot when boarding Jake and don't bump into other people. *Watch your head when boarding Jake. *Have a Cartoon Network employee (cast member) lower the lapbar. *Don't put your hands when the doors were lowered. *No food or drinks allowed on the ride. *No smoking on the ride. *No flash photography are permitted. *And put your Jake goggles when they tell you to. Finn tells the guests good luck and the video now showed Jake stretched into the shape of a flying car and saying that they don't have much time they need the guests to ride him now as the doors opened. Ride The guests boarded Jake who in his flying car appearance looked similar to the 8 seated deloreans from Back To The Future The Ride. As they wait, a monitor showed Grup from Mighty Magiswords telling that you're race is about to start. He then say that he have to finish his approval or else he will be kicked out of Cartoon Network. The screen cuts to static as Finn tells the guests that they're ready for take off as the guests were lifted up to the launch pad where Jake started flying. Jake and the guest would fly over Cartoon Network soundstages along with Cartoon Network Characters from past and present shows. You would also see Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa, and Maggie from The Simpsons as a reference to The Simpsons Ride that came before it. However, they only appear in the Universal Studios Florida, Hollywood, and Vyond Land version of the ride. The first show you went to is The Amazing World of Gumball. After ride (to be finished) Store (to be finished) Cast and characters (to be finished) Transcript Pre-show 1 (to be finished) Pre Show 2 Pre Show 3 Ride (to be finished) Category:Fanon Category:Attractions Category:Non-Disney Attractions Category:Universal attractions Category:Cartoon Network Category:Adventure Time Category:3-D/ 4-D rides Category:Simulators